


Guardian of Dreams

by Golden_Asp



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background dorian/bull, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The Inquisitor returns from a hard mission, exhausted from lack of sleep and the nightmares plaguing her.  Solas stands guard in her dreams, keeping the nightmares away.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Guardian of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Carlee who bought me 5 ko-fis!!!! This features her Inquisitor, Sumeria, and Solas. Thank you again for supporting me. I hope you enjoy this! It was actually kind of fun to write!
> 
> (And you can pry Bull and Dorian out of my cold, dead hands.)
> 
> not beta-ed

The Inquisitor was bone tired. She wanted a long, hot bath in that tub Josephine had somehow requisitioned for her and then she wanted to sleep for a month. The silence of her companions was telling. They were all tired, sore, and dirty.

“I need a drink,” Dorian groaned, rubbing his face and simply smearing the dirt in deeper. Sumeria knew he was tired. Dorian hated being that filthy. 

Iron Bull clapped Dorian on the back and the mage nearly went face first into one of the walls of Skyhold. “I’ll buy.”

“You. Are amazing,” Dorian said, shuffling after Bull.

“I know. You let me know many times last night.”

Sumeria shook her head. She really didn’t need to hear that. Cassandra grunted something at her and wandered off towards her quarters. It was a good idea.

She staggered up the stairs, nearly going down at one point. A warm hand suddenly appeared at her elbow and she turned her head, offering a tired smile to Solas.

“It is good to see you back in one piece,” he said, his voice for her ears only.

“Mostly, anyway,” she said. “It was a long trip to the Hissing Wastes.”

“You are tired, vhenan. Come, I will help you to your quarters.”

“Thank you, Solas.”

They walked in silence, Solas supporting Sumeria easily. No one questioned them or tried to stop them, which Sumeria was pretty sure was a first. Everyone wanted to talk to the Inquisitor, even if she was an elf and some of them truly despised her kind. She wondered if Solas was doing something, but she was too grateful to ask.

He led her to her private, insanely opulent quarters. She had protested when they had given them to her and repaired them before anything else in the keep. Hell, she was pretty sure Cullen still had a hole above his bed.

“I will draw you a bath,” Solas said, helping her down to the couch.

“You don’t have to,” Sumeria said, running a hand over her shorn hair.

“I want to, vhenan.”

She nodded and started to strip, setting her staff next to her bed and dropping her armor to the ground. She would deal with it later. She sat back down and nearly fell asleep while Solas got her bath ready.

“Ma vhenan, it is ready,” Solas whispered. She opened her eyes and stood up, walking over to the large tub and sinking into it with a groan. The hot water melted the tension and soreness in her muscles away and she nearly wept at the sensation. 

Solas sat next to the tub and started to clean the blood of her armor. Her head lolled against the back of the tub, drifting in and out of sleep.

“You haven’t been sleeping,” Solas said.

“Nightmares,” Sumeria muttered, eyes half closed. Not surprising, really. They had plagued her since her first time in the Fade. Everything else she had seen simply compounded them.

Solas hummed, watching her critically. All too soon, the water cooled and she got out, wrapping a robe around her. Solas took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

“You must sleep.”

She groaned. “I am tired of the nightmares, Solas.”

He guided her to the bed and sat down beside her, one hand on her head. 

“Rest, ma vhenan, I will guard your sleep from any that wish to disturb you, in this realm or any other.”

Sumeria stared at him and then nodded. “Ar lath ma, Solas.”

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

Sumeria drifted into a peaceful sleep, Solas guarding her dreams through the night. He knew what was coming. It was the least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
